


Laughter is the best Medicine

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [92]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>To honour robin williams who died recently, I would love if you do a fic in where Ian is sick in the hospital due to his bipolariy and mickey is trying to cheer him up in the patch adams style, with a clown red noose and everything, make it fluffy and caring.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is the best Medicine

It's the first time they've let Mickey in to see him. The last two weeks it's only been family but he's been transferred out of psych and into general recovery. That means Mickey can finally see Ian.

It's destroyed him to be kept away from Ian when he needed him. Thankfully he had Mandy and even Iggy beside him to get him through it. He knows how selfish it sounds, Ian's the one in the hospital and he's the one who's broken over it.

No one blames him for feeling hurt, Debbie came out every day and told him what was going on, about how Ian was doing and - when Ian was conscious - give him messages from him. She could see how hard it was to be kept from Ian. She tried to argue with the doctors but there was no getting in there, not if you weren't related.

But today he was being let in, finally. He had to wait until he had been transferred into the new room but he was itching to see him. It wasn't until about two in the afternoon that Lip came walking into the waiting room

"Yo, he's all set up, you wanna come see him?" Mickey was past him before he even finished his sentence. "Stupid question right?" he said before shaking his head and giving them some space.

Mickey walked down the ward until he found the right room and stopped in the doorway. Ian was smiling at him from the bed, muttering a quiet 'hey' before Mickey stormed in, taking Ian's face in his hands and kissing him. 

One of Ian's hands reached up to cover Mickey's as he sighed into his lips and closed his eyes tight. Mickey felt his eyes grow damp and he pulled back to look at Ian, his face looking more wounded and apologetic than ever.

Mickey shook his head and shoved Ian's head down, pulling back and folding his arms. Ian smiled a little as he looked up.

"Okay, I get it," he said. "I'm sorry Mick," he kept his eyes down, looking at his hands and fidgeting with the blanket.

"Don't fuckin' apologise, thought I told you that in that note," he said.

"I know, I know, I just don't want you to think this is your fault or that's wasn't happy with you because that's not-"

"Ian, hey," he said, reaching down to take his hand and sighing. "I don't think that, alright? I know it's a part of the whole bipole thing."

Ian smiled slightly, "it's _bipolar_ Mick."

"I know, anyway, I gotta cheer you up right?" Ian just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you do, why?" 

Mickey smiled, reaching down into his pocket and pulling out a red nose, holding it up to Ian who just bit down on his lip to stop from laughing. He couldn't help himself as Mickey put it on and gave a little shrug, pulling up a chair to sit by the bed.

Ian let his laughter go, trying not to be too loud and Mickey rolled his eyes as he grinned down at Ian.

"You like that huh?" he said.

"You're ridiculous, what, are you going for the whole Patch Adam's thing here?" he asked.

"Yeah, laughter is the best medicine or some bullshit like that," he said.

"You know, it's not going to _fix_ me, nothing's going to do that."

"Who said you need'a be fixed, huh?" he asked. "I ain't saying that. I just wanna get you happy for a while. So, yeah, Patch Adam's it is."

"I wanna say some thing to you right now, but... I haven't really said it before and don't want you to freak out," Ian said.

Mickey looked at him with soft eyes, "You can say it..." he said quietly.

Ian smiled a little, "I lov-"

"Ian!" Mandy called from the doorway and Mickey grunted a little, turning to face her with a glare.

"Kinda fuckin' up a moment here," he said.

"Yeah well I- what the fuck is that on your face?" she asked, Mickey was still wearing the red nose.

He huffed out loudly and Ian reached up to stroke Mickey's hair. "He's Patch Adam's," he cooed. 

"I don't know what that means," she said. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"Thanks Mands," he smiled. "Kinda glad to be feeling better."

"You wanna come back in like ten minutes or somethin'?" Mickey said impatiently.

"Why? What are you doing in here that I can't be a part of?" she said, giving Mickey a look.

"Well I was sort of about to tell him that I love him," Ian said. "For the first time."

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded a little, "oh, okay well... I'll come back," she said, leaning in to kiss Ian's forehead before heading out. 

Mickey's cheeks were about as red as that stupid nose. "You know you weren't supposed to say it in front of her," he said.

Ian smiled, taking the nose off him and waiting for him to lean in for a kiss. "She already knows."

Mickey's lips pressed against his slowly, kissing him so gently it was as though he wants even there. He pulled back only a little, staring down at Ian and stroking the side of his face, his grumpy facade fading. "I love you too," he said in barely a whisper.

"I hope so," Ian said and Mickey scoffed.

"I ain't the kinda guy who sleeps in hospital waiting rooms for fuckin' anyone," he said, and Ian smiled, pulling his lips back in and rubbing their noses together briefly.

What would he do without him?


End file.
